


An Unexpected Event

by PineTrain



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain
Summary: Originally an April Fools story





	An Unexpected Event

Dipper sat idly on the counter next to the Mystery Shacks cash register. He hoped Mabel would be ready soon, because he’d run out of things to count around the room and was rapidly becoming bored. Suddenly, the door opened with a jingle and a familiar face entered.

“Oh! Hey dood! How’s it goin’?” Soos asked cheerfully.

“I’m alright, just waiting for Mabel. What are you doing here, though? I thought you were off doing something with Melody today?”

“Oh yeah, heheh, we’re still going to the arcade. I’m just helping Robbie here find something he left at the Shack.”

“Sup, man?” said the black clad older teen as he stepped out from behind Soos. They were on better terms now, but there was always an air of tension around Robbie. Especially when he was around the Shack, and even more especially right now.

“Ready!” Mabel yelled triumphantly as she landed after jumping the last 10 steps.

Oh well, Dipper figured. He didn’t really care. The twins headed out of the story to do their thing. More importantly:

“So, how ‘bout we find that, uh, guitar…?”

“Pick. A guitar pick,” Robbie answered, “I think I dropped it somewhere over, er, there.” He gestured over at a table with various souvenirs. Some boxes sat under it, separated just enough that a small object could indeed slip between them if dropped.

“I see,” said the large man, “Let me move some of these and I’ll take a look.”

Robbie gulped as Soos bent over. It was hard to believe his plan was working. There was indeed a guitar pick down there, but it was far in the back, and his heart beat quickly as Soos got on his hands and knees to explore the dark area.

The older man’s huge ass shook about like jello as he wiggled his way under the table. Robbie could feel sweat forming on his neck as flush spread through his cheeks and electricity filled his body with excitement. This would be fap material for months and Robbie unconciously touched his bulging erection. Even through his skin-tight jeans he shivered at the sensation, closing his eyes to enjoy it all the more.

“Hah! Found it! Here ya go, Rob-WHOA!”

Robbie’s eyes popped open to see Soos staring right at his crotch from under the table. He realized he was actually clutching his throbbing member through his pants now.

“Uh, I wasn’t, I was thinking of Tambry!”

Soos stood up slowly, eyes wide. “Robbie, do you…like me?”

Confronted with such a question, Robbie froze. Hed kept it secret so long and it’d been so difficult to contain. There was a dam in his heart keeping the raging river within, but to outright be asked by the target of his affection was enough to break its fragile support.

“Yeah! Yeah, I do! Ever since I saw you in that Question Baby outfit years ago! I thought I could keep it in, but it’s too much pressure!”

Robbie was breaking down. His life was in ruins now that his dark secret was out. It’s supposed to feel good when tension is released, but he felt awful. He just wanted to go home, turn off the lights and blast angry music while he wrote poetry. He was about to rush off and do so when large, muscular (yet soft) arms grabbed him.

“Oh Robbie, I’ve wanted to hear those words from your pasty butt for years.”

He couldn’t believe it, his heart almost exploded. But, “Melody?”

“We’re actually just friends covering our hidden desires by pretending to date. She’s in love with Old Man McGucket.”

That conveniently solved all problems.

“I’m so happy,” Robbie sobbed in the arms of his new latino lover.

“Not as happy as me,” the gopher man uttered to his new, rail-thin boo.

The kiss they shared is a considered by all to be among the least beautiful in history.

THE END

PS: Dipper and Mabel were off making-out or having sex or something so this is still a pinecest story.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an April Fools story


End file.
